Neighbors
by sabby56
Summary: All alone in the big city Miley finds herself working under a demanding boss, hasseled by a flirty co-worker and unintentionally falling in love ... or was it lust with the guy upstairs? AU. Moliver.
1. Big Moves

**Neighbors**

* * *

_Prologue, Big moves_

* * *

She sighed in relief as the last of the boxes finally made it into her New York flat. She looked around the place, filled to the tee with card board and stuffed suitcases, _'now a thousand to go through and unpack'_. "Thanks for all your help Lilly. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hey no problamo!" Her best friend since junior high announced from the kitchen, somehow she'd made her way in and was already putting away dishes. Pushing her own boxes aside and tripping over a few times Miley too stood in the small kitchen.

"So…" Miley let out awkwardly, "this is it huh?"

The blonde knew what her friend was hinting at but she'd rather not talk about it. Not yet anyway, she just wanted to enjoy the time they still had together.

"You can't ignore this forever."

"I'm not ignoring anything, just simply putting it off to the very last minute." Lilly said nonchalantly, scaring the brunette a bit about how she could be so care free about it. She was never good at saying goodbyes but this was just making it unbearable. Besides, its not like they would never see each other again. It just wouldn't be as often with Lilly living all the way on the other side of the country. Truthfully Miley was surprised she'd been able to hold the tears in for so long. She was so sure she'd cry on the flight over, leaving her dad's house or while she was helping her pack. Miley sure did, sulking for two weeks straight.

This could only mean one thing: When the time came Lilly was going to throw a fit. Miley knew from the beginning that her best friend was one tough cookie but like any other normal girl, she could only hold it in for so long and when she did decide to let it go, it was going to be a tidal wave.

"You know that's just going to make everything harder in the end." Miley sighed.

When she went to put another plate in the cabinet Miley grabbed her hand and brought her into a half hug, "I'm really gonna miss ya' Lils."

"Miley don't, you're gonna make me cry and I don't want to," she quickly wiped at a stray tear before turning back to the cabinet ignoring her friend's stare. "Not right now." Her body shook betraying her words and it was too late.

"Lilly," Miley sniffed, see she knew this would happen. She didn't want this to be hard! Two girls standing in the kitchen crying their eyes out would only lead to an unpacked apartment. "Stop crying. Remember what we said. Thanksgiving my place. Christmas yours. We're still going to see plenty of each other."

"Says you but we both know once you start at the label and I start at the hospital we wont even have time to text each other."

Sad thing was that it was probably true. Miley getting a job at one of the most prestigious record labels this side of the country was a once in a life time chance. She'd be working like crazy just to make a name for her self. And Lilly, we'll she was the next Doogie Howser, female version of course. Only 20 years old and already primping to become a surgeon. Miley wouldn't put it against her to cure cancer.

"We'll make it." She said with a glimmer of hope in her voice to ease her friend's doubt. "I mean that's what best friends do. Stay strong through thick and thin."

"I sure hope so." Lilly said wiping at her eyes and releasing her self from Miley's embrace.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Fine." She declared before returning to her peppy self. With a bright smile she said, "Now you go start on the living room and leave the kitchen to me. I'd hate to leave you drowning in this mess all by yourself."

Smiling Miley turned to her living room, the piles and stacks intimidating her but she moved forward nonetheless. She would soon find out the average size of her living room would resemble the big city. In a matter of days she'd realize just how alone she really was.

* * *

Hannah Montana and all related characters © Disney


	2. Two Days In

**Neighbors**

* * *

_Chapter 2, Two Days In_

_Thanks guys for all the feedback!_

* * *

When you're in high school you learn a number of things. You memorize presidents by years elected and the order in which they took up office, you spend countless hours solving (headache induced) math equations that only want to make you scream. Then there were the rules that you had to abide by or else suffer the consequences.

Isn't it funny how things don't change much once you enter the work force? But instead of remembering president names and faces; you were learning co-workers and the boss's names and faces.

_"That's Nate Gray. Head of televised marketing."_

Instead of 2+2=4 you were learning to keep track of all your accounts and expenses.

_"Any charge that you use on your card, keep the receipt or it comes out of your paycheck. No exceptions!"_

The rules? Not as intense but they stilled remained.

_"If you're the last to make a cup of coffee and you see that it's empty. Don't be lazy, just brew some more. Here, kindness pays off!"_

Besides all those points she also learned that the workplace resembled high school just from all the gossip she'd heard in the first half an hour she was there.

_"See that girl there?" The person showing her around pointed across the office to where a tall Asian women stood, "names Ashley Dewitt, now you didn't hear this from me but-" The older ladies eyes searched back and forth to make sure no one was intruding in on their conversation, "let's just say, she likes late night business meetings with certain male members of the staff..."_

You also had your:

Playboy: Gabe Lambody

Drama king & queen: Jake Ryan & Amber Addison

Office Clown: Cooper Washington

Workaholic: Saint Sarah (who apparently got her nickname from donating all of her off time to saving the world)

It was a bright Monday morning that she'd walked into Manhattan Studios Records. The biggest label New York had seen since the 21st century had approached. If you were signed under MSR then you were guaranteed a hit, platinum records and a Grammy. It's what Marcy Stone, CEO and founder, expected from all her artist and as long as you could deliver she'd keep you.

She was also Miley's boss as in she'd been hired to be her right hand man, err … women. Why she was hired Miley had no clue but she didn't want to press the issue, not wanting to push her luck. I mean she was straight out of college so the odds of her getting this job was pretty much against her but by the grace of god, she'd been hired.

Although for a minute she suspected that it had something to do with her dad. The achy breaky heart, heart throb who long ago put down his guitar and traded in that ridiculous mullet for a much simpler hair style was still a force to wreaken with in the music bis. And was it a mere coincidence that Marcy just so happen to be a huge fan. _I think not._

"Miley dear would you step into my office?"

Startled a little Miley looked around expecting her new boss to be standing behind her which wouldn't have been good considering she hadn't been doing any work. Zoning out was more like it.

"Miley?"

The sound seemed to be coming from her desk in the space occupied by her phone. She picked it up. "Hello?" She answered tentatively her eyes twitching back and forth.

"Miley, my office. _Now_."

"Oh, right away." She slammed down the phone and stood from her chair realizing she just hung up on her boss, she picked up the phone and rushed out an apology, noticing moments later she couldn't be heard.

_"Miley!"_

Right office, ten steps and through big glass doors she stood in front of Marcy Nicole Stone. Platinum blonde hair, alluring green eyes and skin as smooth as a baby's bottom, nobody would've guessed that she was fast approaching 50.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Sit down dear." She pointed to the huge black chair across from her own. "And please call me Marcy. Ma'am makes me feel so _old_."

Miley nodded and sat, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"First day jitters?"

Miley nodded.

"Not to worry, it gets the best of us." Marcy's blond hair shook as she laughed. "Anyway," her back to business face was on, "I've got an assignment for you?"

"Already?" Miley gasped. It was only her first day, she didn't expect much, just to keep Marcy's coffee cup from getting empty, make a lunch run and at the very least file some papers. She hadn't even been formally trained.

"Yes. What'd you expect to sit at your desk all day and do nothing but stare at the computer screen?"

"I-I didn't mean…"

"Oh I know but not to worry. I have full faith in you. I only hire the best and Ms. Stewart, I see potential in you. Your going to be somebody one day." She winked, "who knows, you might even take my place one day."

At that thought a small smile found its way to her lips. Just as fast as it came it disappeared; she didn't want to give her boss the wrong idea.

From the top drawer a folder appeared and it was handed to Miley.

"Inside is disclosed information about an artist I must have. Miley I need you to do whatever it takes to get him to sign with us before the end of the month. A month in no less, we need to get him in the studio to cut a few tracks and hopefully headline some shows."

"Okay."

"Alright." Marcy gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry dear. I have faith in you, you'll do fine." And that was it; Miley was dismissed from her office and set out on her first assignment.

Sitting at her desk she opened the folder and was surprised at what she'd seen. This person lived in her building. At least she wouldn't have to go far.

It looked like luck was on her side after all.

* * *

It'd been two whole days and already Miley was feeling majorly homesick. She missed her dad and his comforting hugs that welcomed her home. She missed her best friend and her quirky personality, hell she was even willing to admit she missed her disgusting brother who went out of his way to torment her.

Living alone in a big city had not been everything it was cracked up to be. Sure the sights were amazing but once you've seen it twice you've seen it enough. At least from what she saw anyway. Her job was nice, she'd made some friends and her boss seemed to think the world of her but without her family by her side, it just didn't crack up to everything she'd thought it'd be.

"Don't think that way baby girl." Her dad preached from the phone.

"But dad-"

"No buts Mile, you've got a one in a million chance that you're not going to give up just because you miss home."

"I know that but remember what you always said, success is nothing without the ones you love close by your side." She admitted. "I think it would've been better if I'd just stayed home and started at a smaller label, y'know get some experience under my belt."

"Bud you're getting the experience you need at one of the top record labels, working right up under Marcy Stone what more could you ask for?"

She pouted against the phone, "I know and that's great but what do you expect from me? Once we got settled in California I've never had to live anywhere else. You had to know this was going to happen."

She could hear him laughing, "Dad really it's not funny."

"Bud just stop your worrin'. Everything's going to be okay. I promise." He paused, giving her time to take it all in, "'sides you haven't been there a full week, just give it time and if you still don't like it. I'll pay for your plane ticket back out here."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She was relieved for that. "Okay then dad, thanks for the talk but I probably should go now, Marcy would kill me if she knew I was wasting precious time not working.

"Alright darlin' I'll talk you later, love you."

"Love you too daddy." She said smiling before hanging up the phone. With the reassurance of her father she felt better, not completely settled into the idea of being with out her family but for now it would hold her over.

* * *

Hannah Montana and all related characters © Disney


	3. It Came From Upstairs

**Neighbors**

* * *

Chapter 3, It came from upstairs

_Thank you for the feedback._

* * *

Thump

_Harder!_

Thump, thump

Thump, thump

_Yes! That's it!_

Thump

Thum-

"Gah!" Miley just about screamed as she pulled at her hair. Don't get her wrong she was all for a healthy sexual relationship but this was just crazy!

Thump

_"Oh god Ol-"_

Thump

The volume was getting ridiculous, the pictures hanging on her walls were shaking. She watched in distain as a photo of her, Jackson and Lilly fell to the floor. One of her favorites. Placing it safely on her desk for now she fished her jacket from the closet and pulled it on.

Couldn't those people understand that they weren't the only two living in this apartment complex? That others, like herself paid rent here to live comfortably, not to hear two sex crazed imbeciles go at it all morning. Yeah, that's right it wasn't even past noon yet.

She thrust a few papers into her briefcase (special going away present from her dad) and threw the strap on her shoulder. At least she wouldn't have to hear it all day since she'd be at work. Hopefully the lovebirds would be done by 4.

* * *

Miley pushed her door closed and fell back on it, breathing a sigh of relief to be home. Today had been less than perfect, on top of standing next to some sweaty guy on the bus this morning she also had to suffer through Marcy calling her for every little thing.

_"Miley be a dear and call up Christopher Wilde for me. We're supposed to have lunch but cancel it until tomorrow. Thanks."_

_"Miley, coffee."_

_"Miley how's the assignment going? Remember we've only got a month to get things started."_

_"Miley I like my lunch on my desk before 1. We'll only count this one as a misunderstanding. It won't happen again, will it?"_

_"Miley file these for me, thanks."_

_"Miley coffee!"_

_"Miley!"_

_"Miley!"_

Her shoulders slumped as she slid down on to the hardwood floors, kicking off her high heels along the way. Who knew work could be this hard?

Right now all she wanted was a good hour's sleep then she would get up and finish her research, print the contract, get him to sign and hopefully be back in bed by 8.

Thump

_"Mmm, yes!"_

Squeak

"For the love of all that is right in the world!" Our beloved brunette screeched. When did these people sleep? For the past half hour it had been nothing but the same, loud grunts and even noisier moans. The sleep she'd been hoping for never came, as soon as her head hit the pillow the games started, that'd been two hours ago.

The guy must have had the stamina of a five year old on a sugar high.

She grabbed a broom and pounded it against the ceiling but she doubted they heard it. "Quiet down!"

With each bang of the broom the noise escalated, it was like they were doing this on purpose. Yeah let's fuck each others brains out as loud as we can just to aggravate the new girl downstairs. The jerks.

"That's it!" she threw the broom down, raced out the door and flew up the stairs to the apartment right above hers. Apartment 528B.

She raped her knuckles against the door as hard as she could. No answer. It didnt matter she would continue abusing the door until she got an answer. She was not leaving, either they had to quiet their love making down to a normal volume or she'd have to move and she'd be damned if she let a couple of hippies run her out of her new home.

The door snapped open, "Jesus lady what?"

Standing not even two feet away from her was a man so …Miley's mouth gaped. What was the word she was looking for?

Beautiful.

Obviously not having had time to get properly dressed a loose bed sheet draped carelessly at his waist hiding his prized possessions but leaving the rest clearly on display.

His hair was dark, cut short but due to his wild sex escapade, was scattered all over. His dark brown eyes resembled pools of milk chocolate and she felt herself swoon being a sucker for brown eyes. And his body, sweat glistening from those perfect abs was something that she'd only read about in those sappy romantic novels.

"Can I help you?" he eyed her jadedly.

She opened her mouth ready to respond with some harsh words to his beautiful face when she was interrupted from the voice inside, "baby, come back to bed."

"Hold on Becca, I'm coming." He called over his shoulder before turning back to her. "Now either you've got something to say princess or go 'cause I'm kinda _occupied_." The way he said it made her brow twitch.

Oh he just so lost points on her sexy meter. The guy was obviously an air headed bastard who only cared about how many girls he could score. Just proves that God wasted talent on some assholes.

"Just keep it down." She advised willing herself to stay focused on his face and not other things…

"We'll try." He smirked before slamming the door in her face. Several hours later, true to his word the love birds upstairs had kept the noise at a regular level but every once in a while she'd hear a thud.

_'Maybe he stuffed a sock in her mouth!'_

She flipped a page in the folder continuing on with work. So far she'd found out that this guy's mainstream was based underground. Formerly the lead singer of a garage band, native here in New York, attended the Manhattan school of Arts and a college dropout of _Julliard_.

She bit her lip, "all of this but no name or apartment number." Who ever pieced this file together must've been too lazy to find the basics.

"Marcy, how am I suppose to find this guy if I don't even know where to start looking for him?" She asked over the phone. "Yeah …. Okay, But a name would help. Okay Oliver Oken. So what's he look like? …what'd you mean you don't know? –Sorry. Alright I'll call you back. I know, I know a month! Bye Marcy."

She slammed the folder shut and threw it on the table, resting her head in her hands. This clearly wasn't going to get anywhere. She needed to do work and if she failed her first assignment Marcy would probably shift her off to the mailing room. She would just have to make due.

Picking her head up she turned the dial up on her radio. Part of the project was to listen to his music and she had to admit what she heard so far was pretty interesting. His sound was more soulful then anything with a small hint of rock. His lyrics weren't anything like she heard on the radio before. It had meaning and it connected with her more, almost as if he were writing about her life.

She knew one thing was for sure, Oliver Oken was going to make it big time.

* * *

Hannah Montana and all related characters © Disney


	4. Invitations

**Neighbors**

* * *

_Chapter 4, Invitations_

_Thanks for the feedback!_

* * *

She was going to be late. Running to the elevator while trying to strap her heel on and pull her hair from its bun. "Hold the elevator!"

A hand stuck out catching the door just in time. She rushed inside throwing her bag down to run a hand through her hair. "Thanks." Miley said turning to the stranger, her breath catching in mid sentence, it was him. "It's you."

"It is me." He declared with a mix of confusion and delight coating his tone, "who are you?"

She ignored his question instead asking one of her own. "What're you doing on my floor?"

"Oh so it's your floor now?" His lips formed a teasing smile as he continued to hassle her. "You own this floor?"

"Are you always this arrogant in the morning?"

"Just when I'm in a good mood." That smirk from yesterday returned to his lips and it annoyed her. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out walking past the door man and into the brisk Manhattan air.

"See you later neighbor." He winked and set off in the opposite direction, leaving her to hale a cab.

* * *

"Hey doll face, how's it goin'?" Miley heeded stepping to the door, greeted by Larry the security guard. Doll face was what he'd acquainted her with since her first day here. Refusing to call her anything but, no matter how many times she asked him not to.

"I'm fine Larry, how are you?"

"Now that you're here doll face I couldn't be better." He grinned as he fell in step with her as she walked to her desk. Placing her bag down and switching on her computer she looked up to see him still standing there.

"What's up Larry, can I get you something?"

"Depends." He shrugged. "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me Saturday. My nephew is doin' this show and I thought it might be nice to have someone there with me. Whatdya say?"

"Um …" No thank you. Grandpa so wasn't her type but she couldn't say that to the poor man's face after all, he was nice. "I'm sorry Larry but I cant." She hoped that came out as pleasant as possible, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "But if you want maybe for lunch we can grab a cup of coffee with the others."

He looked crestfallen but perked up quickly, a huge smile settling on his face. "Sure thing doll face." And with that he proceeded to trudge away.

A few minutes later just when she was getting settled in another guest appeared at her desk.

"What's up Miles?"

That beautiful Hollywood smile and sun kissed blonde hair hit her full force as it always did when she was in the presence of Gabe Lambody. No wonder he was the offices' playboy. Those money green eyes were just so captivating. "Hey."

He sat on the edge of the desk, "hey yourself." He smiled cheekily before getting straight to the point. "So a few of us decided to go out for drinks later on tonight. You up for it?"

"Uh…" the answer should be no because she had so much to do. On top of getting Oliver, Marcy also had her sorting, filing and signing off on a bunch of files that her boss didn't have time to get to. "Sure, what time."

"Meet me at the sub station at 8." He winked before getting up and heading back to his own desk.

* * *

Coffee was great. Instead of going with the group liked she'd hoped for it was just her and Larry and even though there was no attraction, he still kept her on the edge of her seat with stories from his past and countless jokes.

"So I says to the guy, that's not a dipping bowl but my sister's bra." He topped it off by slamming his hand to the table in hysterics.

"Wow that was some story."

"Well when you get to be my age you experience a lot of things." He said raising the coffee cup to his lips. "What about you doll face? What's your story?"

Miley shrugged, what was there to tell that the office hadn't already figured out. From her accent they could tell she was a country girl. She explained that even though she was from Tennessee her family migrated west once her mom died. Other than that there was nothing. She was simple; she went to school, had friends and had boyfriends, regular stuff like regular people, nothing extraordinary. "I'm afraid I don't have one just yet."

"Sure ya do."

Her shoulders lifted as she shook her head, "no I'm serious I really don't. Besides the fact that my dad is a retired musician there's nothing much to tell. Then again it's not even my story, it's his."

"What about love?"

She drank down what was left in her mug before asking, "What about it?"

"Love." He exaggerated waving his hands about. "That's a story in itself. There's heartbreak, triumph, what about love?"

She smiled, "I guess I'll have to tell you about it when it actually happens."

"You," he pointed, shocked, "never been in love? Miley, doll face you're a beaut surely you've found some one who has fallen head over hills for you and vice versa."

She shrank back in her chair. For some reason she'd always found it hard to accept a compliment, she wasn't ugly by any means and she knew it but for someone too bluntly point it out made her a little shy. "Can't say that I have."

"Wow, I never would've guessed it." His brows rose in clear disbelief. He sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. "You know you remind me a lot of my dear Diana…" he stated letting his words drift off.

She saw the sadness in his eyes as he reflected on his late wife and it hurt to see the pain that was there. His love was apparent, it was pure true love. She'd never seen that in anyone else besides her father. "You okay?"

He sat up in his chair, "Oh fine just reminiscing." His eyes drifted down to his watch noticing the time. "Hey we better get back. Wouldn't want Ms. Stone chewing our heads off now would we?"

They gathered their things and walked the short distance back to the building, chatting about small things. He asked her how well she was adjusting to the city and she remarked it with a fine. When they got back she dropped him off at his post and made to leave when he called her back.

"Yeah?"

"Look I know you said no to my offer earlier but I was thinking, maybe you'd like to go to the park instead." He saw the expression on her face and quickly went to finish what he was saying before she could say no. "Not like that. It's just a little get together my family is holding. My nephew will be there. I'd really like you to meet him."

"Oh I don't know."

"Don't worry I'm not gonna force you two together, he's a real nice kid and I think you two would make good friends."

"Sure." Damn her kindness.

He gave her a satisfied smile. "Kings park, 2 o'clock."

* * *

The club was dark and slightly daunting; Miley guessed that a range of four to seven lights bulbs illuminated the whole place. Bodies jammed together in the close proximity caused sweat to trickle down her body. The music was so loud it was deafening.

She instantly regretted coming here.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Somehow Gabe managed to pull up beside her, the first two buttons on his shirt undone and his hair matted to the side of his face.

"No thank you." Not that she didn't want one cause believe me she could use it. She just didn't trust this place. It was dingy and looked like it was located in the sewer system instead of downtown. "Gabe, when you said we'd catch some drinks I thought you meant like at a bar or something."

"Why would we go to bar when we could be here?" He yelled over the music and into her ear. The smell of alcohol on his breath making her slightly dizzy. "This place is awesome."

"Yeah sure…"

This place or, 'The Chamber', looked exactly like what it was called, small and dim. Whose ever idea it was to open this place up as a night club must've been short on funds to find a big enough place.

"You wanna dance?" Was he serious the only dancing they'd be able to do in here was the pelvis to pelvis kind. "Come on." He dragged her by the arm to the floor. Wrapping his hands tightly around her waist he started to sway.

There was nothing she could do now, she was squished like a sardine in between the sea of people. Looking over his shoulder she saw Amber and Ashley held up at the bar talking to some guy. No doubt trying to get free drinks. Jake had passed and instead the offer was made to Conner (the offices' tech-geek) who took his place instead. He was no where to be found.

"So Miley," Gabe whispered into her ear. "I hope this can be the first of many dates."

Dates?

She turned her head to only face his ear, "Gabe this isn't a date. We're just out with a few people from work."

"Well what do you say to a real one?"

Not even a week in and already he was seeking her as his next conquest. No wonder he had the reputation he had. Not wanting to be another notch on his belt she turned him down.

"Oh come on. I know you want to, I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention." He smiled.

True. There had been times when she'd let her eyes gander over in his direction. I mean the guy was drop dead gorgeous. How could you not want to stare? Perfect golden hair, his eyes and that body could make Greek Gods jealous … staring was nearly impossible to avoid.

He pulled her body closer to his and she gulped feeling his hot breath on her neck and his large hands sliding up from her waist to her stomach. His large arms around her were having their effect and Gabe knew it too as she clearly saw his smile growing in the dark room.

"Is that a yes?"

_Yes_, her body screamed but thank god her brain had the decency to step in at the right time, "No, I'm sorry."

His smile faded abruptly and Miley had a feeling that he wasn't used to not getting his way.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Just then the music stopped, thank god. Wedging from his arms she started to walk away. It was time to go home.

* * *

Just as the elevator doors were about to close a hand pushed them back and in he stepped. His dark sunglasses covering his eyes as he pressed the button to the fifth floor.

"Rough night?"

He spun around surprised that she was there. "Are you stalking me?"

"Stalking you. Why would I be stalking you?"

He shrugged, leaning back on the rail against the wall. "I dunno. You tell me. First you're banging down my door then you're on the elevator this morning and now you're here again. What are you waiting on me or something?"

"Don't consider yourself so lucky and I was only at your door because I couldn't work with all that racket."

"Well what you call racket I call the sinful sounds of a good fuck."

Her brows knotted together, disgusted. "You're a pig."

He shrugged carlessy but still enjoy the expression written all over her face. The doors opened to her floor, going to step out she was stopped by his hand on her arm. "You have a good night, neighbor." His conniving smirk was the last thing she saw as the doors slid close.

* * *

Hannah Montana and all related characters © Disney


	5. It's Nice To Be Official

**Neighbors**

* * *

_Chapter 5, It's nice to be official_

___=] you guys are awesome for the feedback, alerting & yada yada yada._

* * *

The morning didn't exactly pan out as she'd hoped. For one, when she went down to the lobby to get Oliver's room number the manager wouldn't give it to her, something about resident confidentiality.

Only a small step back.

Having a slight manipulative mind didn't hurt. Making up a story that would get the manager away from his desk Miley snuck to the back to search through files. Too bad those files where on the computer and usually with computers you need passwords.

From there problems just seemed to take off, Marcy called to complain about god knows what, after the first 15 minutes, Miley stopped listening.

Her shower decided that it was tired of supplying hot water instead gracing her with icy cold. The omelet she got from iHOP last night, the one she'd been looking forward to all morning, had somehow mysteriously disappeared.

Just when she was about to give up and crawl back in bed, Larry called reminding her about the event today. She cursed herself for not being able to say no.

* * *

The sun was bright today Miley noticed as she placed her shades over her eyes, thanking god she remembered to bring them along. The weather may have been hot and humid but it wasn't enough to keep New Yorkers inside.

"Doll face ya made it!" She turned around to see Larry fast approaching her. His blue rent a cop uniform gone, now replaced with jean shorts, a button up short sleeve and a New York Yankees cap. He reached her and took her by the hand dragging her further into the crowd. "I want ya to meet my nephew."

"Right now?" He halted in his tracks.

"You're right. I should get ya something to eat? You hungry? We've got bratwurst, hamburgers, kabobs, coleslaw … what can I get you? How about some nice cold beer, you like beer?"

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry right now."

"Aw doll face ya need to eat." He picked up her arm and lightly squeezed. "You need to get some meat on these here bones."

Miley restrained her shocked expression. She wasn't that skinny, she was healthy.

"Larry, who's this sweet piece?" Her attention left Larry to turn to the other man with the obnoxious comment. He was big not in the fat way but in the built sense, his chest broad resembling the size of two cinder blocks squished together, his eyes a coffee color black and his jaw strong and pointed. Miley guessed she could bounce a quarter off the thing if she wanted too and although his hair was graying at the sides he still held a debonair way about him. It was clear to say that this man was a real looker back in his prime.

Her only question was: who was this guy?

"Bobby, baby, don't treat my guest like that. Have some respect will ya." He turned to face her, "Sorry about this doll face, this is my brother Bobby. He's not trained to be out in public."

"Sorry miss, didn't mean to offend." He held out his hand that Miley shook while turning to his kid brother, "and watch ya mouth I can still kick your butt."

"Why don't you go sit with your family, huh. I'm gonna show Miley here around some more." He took her by the arm again and started walking. "That's my dear mother," he pointed in the direction towards the trees where an old lady with curly white hair sat under it in a folding chair. Six kids, all with thick black hair, sat around her as she read from a story book.

"Over there is my baby brother and his fiancée Eleanor." He pointed to a man just as big as Bobby sitting at the table with a woman with striking blond hair. "Y'know at first my mother wasn't so thrilled at the two getting together."

"Why not?"

"You know old people. Stuck in their ways, Elle there is half Danish half Irish. My mamma is really strict about keeping it Italian."

"Oh." Her lips shaping out a perfect O as they continued to walk through.

"Yeah," they stopped by the sand boxes were they saw two little boys and about five girls. Their jet black hair and dark brown eyes all the same. "These are Bobby's babies, Jamie, Tyler, Jasmine, Anna, Marie, Nina and Abbey."

"They're beautiful."

"Cutest kids I know." A proud smile reached his lips and for a moment Miley thought she'd seen it before. It was vaguely familiar. "Over there is my sister with her husband and their boys. The one I want you to meet is that one right there." He pointed to a guy with his back turned to Miley. He was bent down in the grass playing with a younger boy that looked about 9 or 10. From his crouched position she could tell he was tall. His hair of course, dark but short. His skin was pale but not deathly and his arms long. She could tell he had muscle by the way it flexed when he picked up the ball and rolled it back.

"So this is my family, its not big but then again we're not all here." He chuckled.

"Well it's nice that you can all get together like this anyway." She said keeping her gaze on the guy in front of her. "My family's spread all over so it's hard getting together for a wedding let alone a simple get together."

"Family's very important you know, it's something we find the time for once a month just so we can catch up with one another." He paused as they both continued to take in their surroundings. "You know friends are welcomed too." He gave her a pointed look, "if you want you could come back and spend the time with us."

Miley smiled at his act of kindness. Slowly but surely Larry the security guard was edging his way into her heart, "I'd like that."

"Good." He placed his hand on her back escorting her over to his sister. "Georgina! Baby sis, how are you?" Walking over to the women not even a good 5'2, Larry grasped her in a big hug lifting her off her feet.

Through a rush of giggles the woman hugged back just as eagerly. "Larry. It's been so long."

"Oh it hasn't been that long." He disagreed as he put her safely back on the ground. "I just saw you at Bethany's engagement party." The two went on to talk as Miley stood behind and watched, perfectly fine with going unnoticed for the time being.

"If you're here and I'm here then you really and I mean _really_ must be stalking me because seriously what are the odds?" That voice was very familiar as she placed it with that taunting smirk of his.

"You."

"Yes, it's me." He strode up beside her, his arms folded tightly over his chest. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"That thing," his arms fell at his side before he waved them dramatically, mocking her. "It's you! Y'know that whole tirade. I'm pretty sure that I'm me and you're you so why do you do that?"

She ignored his comment instead pointing out the obvious situation, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm being stalked by this girl who lives in my building." He joked refolding his arms, putting the ball in her court now.

"I am not stalking you!"

"Yeah, sure, that's what they all say."

"I'm serious I was invited by a friend from work," she scoffed, "hell, if I knew you'd be here to ruin it I would've said no." Why was she explaining herself in the first place, the park was free terrain to the citizens of Manhattan, she could come here if she pleased. That statement was voiced and he shook his head amusingly. "What are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be off, oh I don't know, torturing someone with your penis."

He laughed hard, almost doubling over. Whoever this new girl was sure did know how to tickle his funny bone. "You're something you know that. Me, torture someone with my… believe me sweetheart, what I do in bed is hardly considered torture." She watched as his lips turned into that shit eating grin that she hated. "If you want I could give you a-"

"Miley there you are." Larry called as he ran up to her. "I thought you'd run off somewhere." Thank goodness he was here, she didn't know how much more of Mr. Suave she could take but when Larry didn't proceed to shoo off the stranger she grew worried.

"Ollie boy. Baby, how've you been?" The older man boosted engulfing the younger man in a bear hug.

"Uncle Larry, what up!"

Uncle? Uncle Larry. The world around her seemed to pause as she took in the words. How could she not see it, him, here at Larry's family gathering, all the same trademarks as the rest of his family with the dark hair, soft brown eyes, the same damn pointed chin. How could she be so blind?

"Miley." Larry called snapping her from the stupor she was in, looking up to see his smiling face and the teasing one of … his, whoever he was. "This is my nephew, the one I wanted you to meet. Miley Stewart this is Oliver Oken."

Her breath caught in her throat as the words floated in the air, it was him. He was the person she'd been searching high and low for and all this time he was right under her nose. He was her rock star!

"You!" She pointed.

He sighed, tilting his head back, "are we really back to that!"

* * *

Hannah Montana and all related characters © Disney


	6. Of many first

**Neighbors**

* * *

_Chapter 6, Of many first _

_Thank you for the lovely feedback. _

* * *

Sometime after the starring commenced Larry took it upon himself to break the silence. "Am I missing something here?"

"Nothing Uncle Larry. Just Miley and I here are old friends."

Hardly.

"So you two already know each other?"

No.

"We're neighbors. She just moved into my building a few days ago, hasn't been able to take her eyes off me since."

"What!"

Larry laughed, "It's that Oken charm. Never fails." He patted both on the back before leaving to give them space. He was starving anyway.

"So you're the girl my uncle just can't shut up about." He moved closer to stand in front of her, surprising her further more as he reached out to twist one of her brown locks around his finger. "He wasn't lying when he described you. You are _something_."

Her mind screamed in alert as she watched his finger continue to play with her hair. Standing so close she easily picked up his scent, the smell off soap and detergentt drifted, he smelled so good - she could already feel her knees going weak.

This shouldn't be happening.

No! He was her boneheaded neighbor who used his penis for a brain and on top of that, he was the guy she'd been hunting down for her label. Therefore making him a client and that wasn't a line she was allowed to cross. Marcy would kill her.

And weren't they just on their way to an argument…?

"Now I really want to take you home." She gagged, there it was. Miley pushed him away.

"In your dreams."

"They most definitely will be tonight."

"You really are a pig aren't you? Is this how you pick up all your women?"

"No, there's a different approach for different ladies." He said leisurely. "You look like a girl that finds confidence attractive." He said closing the space between them once more making her heart do that stupid pitter patter thing. She should be offended, disgusted even that he used certain methods for certain women.

What made it worse was that he was right. A male with strong sense of confidence was always at the top of her book when looking for a mate, just as long as he wasn't a sleaze about it.

Faces inches from one another's, she could smell his minty breath and feel the heat of it on her lips. Her body begged her to lean forward, physical attraction was always hard to ignore but once again her brain stepped in at just the right time. "Not on jerks like you."

"Oh, so you're a feisty one too." He nodded as he bit his bottom lip and Miley noticed how quickly they turned red at the slightest pressure. "I like that."

"You would, wouldn't you?" She said rolling her eyes. She pushed him back to get some space and clear her mind of the thoughts slowly creeping their way into her head.

Besides since he was standing here in front of her it was the perfect time to get business done.

"Listen, I have something I need from you." Even as the words left her lips she knew it was a wrong choice of words as his smile grew. "Not like that!" She swatted at him, her soft hand meeting his hard chest. "Look, I work for Manhattan Studio Records and my boss feels like you're a much needed asset to the company. Now if you could just wait here I can run home and bring you the contract or if you want I could just bring it to your apartment."

"Whoa! Who said anything about wanting to sign with anybody?" He said seriously, the direction of this conversation taking a complete 180. He wasn't planning on signing with anyone, not now - not ever.

"Why wouldn't you want to sign?"

"Why would I?"

Was this some sick game he was playing because if it was, she didn't have time for it? "You do understand this is a one in a lifetime chance don't you?"

"Is that right?"

"Yes!"

"And what makes it so," His arms back in front of his chest something she noticed he did quiet often. For one she was tired of her questions being met with more questions.

"Because you've obviously got something Ms. Stone wants."

"Well that's real convincing," his stance shuffling from right to left, "what about what I want?"

"If you sign with MSR you're guaranteed a four year contract as long as you can produce 3 albums, maximum exposure and access to all the hot spots. A…"

"What about access to you?"

"As Ms. Stone personal assistant I'll be on call whenever she's not available." Oliver almost laughed at how she misread his question. She was so innocent, he could tell. Well, that was something he was just going to have to rid her of. Starting now.

He inched closer as she continued on with her rambling on what the label could offer. A perfect distraction for him to eye her over completely, he only ever saw her in stuffy business suits with her hair tied back. He admitted that she looked nice and all but it was nothing compared to what she had on now. A sun dressed that hugged the curves he'd yet to see but would be dreaming about tonight. Soft tendrils hung loose on her shoulders, a hint of blond at the tips.

The other day in the elevator he thought she looked cute – innocent in that shy quiet type of way but he was already coming to prefer her like this.

She wasn't the hottest girl he'd ever seen but she was the most beautiful.

"… also with the companies current merging with China we can-"

He just couldn't resist it any more, he kissed her. He had too, he's been wanting to ever since she came knocking on his doorstep. And it was every bit as satisfying-

_**SLAP**_

* * *

"You just had to kiss her didn't ya?" Larry sounded amused as he watched his nephew hold his cheek in pain.

"What was I suppose to do unc? She was practically begging for it." Larry highly doubted that. He only knew Miley for a short period of time but from what he could tell, she wasn't one to beg and she certainly wasn't some floozy who went around kissing every guy she saw.

"Now you scared her away. You need to apologize."

"Yeah sure but first I need to find an ice pack. She hits like you wouldn't believe." Oliver wanted to chuckle but his face was still in to much pain to stretch. He knew one thing was for sure…

Having Miley as his neighbor (new target) was going to be fun.

* * *

Hannah Montana and all related characters © Disney


	7. Gabriel Shane Lambody

**Neighbors**

_Chapter 7, Gabriel Shane Lambody_

_Smiles all around for the awesome feedback! So enjoy this chapter..._

* * *

Leaning back in the chair at his desk, Gabe watched her. He watched her walk off the elevator, speak to the guard Lanny or something like that then make her way up the aisle giving quick hellos to everyone she passed. Once at her desk briefcase and folders were thrown on top, into her chair she went to click on the computer screen. Ten minutes or so would pass and she'd be off to the staff room only to return with fresh brewed coffee, right on time for Stone who strutted through the doors at approximately 9 o'clock. After coffee and receiving her assignment for today she'd set off back to work only leaving her area when Stone called on her or it was time for lunch.

Same thing every frickin day.

It was grating on his last nerve! Someone so simple, so _boring _SOMEONE he should have conquered a long time ago was causing him so much turmoil. Someone who shouldn't even have his interest, especially when he could have any skirt in New York, could cause so much disorder in his once perfect life.

"You okay there bro?"

The once self proclaimed playboy slammed his pen down on his desk, frustrated, his friend noticed as he turned to him, "do I look okay?"

"I dunno, that's why I'm asking. You're sitting there like you've got a broom stuck up your ass. What's up?"

Gabe stood up and ushered his friend to follow him down the hall stopping in front of the supplies door, once there he made sure no one was around to hear, "That tease Miley is my problem! She comes here, flaunts herself like she's little miss perfect and then turns me down! Turns me DOWN!" He paced, "can you believe that shit?"

So this is what had his friend in such a harsh mood for 3 days. Usually Gabe was such a light hearted person whose charm could talk him out of anything. Girls loved him and guys wanted to be him. Rico included.

"I just don't get her, girls like her usually trip over themselves in my presence. When I ask out girls like her, they say yes! Y'know what I mean man?" _No!_ Rico didn't know how that felt. He might've been best friends with Gabe but they live on two different sides of the world.

Gabe lived in 'Lala everything is wonderful because it goes my way land' while Rico was stuck in the slums of normality.

Gabe was tall with silky blond locks. Rico was short with wavy/ sometimes unattainable hair.

Gabe was charming with the charisma of a popular president elective. Rico had his jokes but no one took him seriously.

Gabe, if he wanted to, could have a different girl every night. Rico on the other hand had trouble finding one, let alone getting one to come home with him.

And the list just goes on and on.

"You finally found your match huh?"

Hands perched firmly on top of his hips Gabe continued pacing back and forth. Had he found his match? It had been years since he'd been turned down, so long that he'd forgotten what it felt like. When it happened he thought she couldn't have been serious but when the music stopped and she left him standing there looking stupid, he knew it was real.

His world had stopped with a screeching halt.

"How about I catch up with you later, I'll explain it then. Right now we better head back before Marcy notices we're gone." Really he just wanted to watch Miley some more, maybe if he studied her well enough then he could solve the case to this mystery.

* * *

Seven hours later his world was no better.

For the first time in a long time Gabe had lost all control. He wasn't himself, he wasn't comfortable.

After his talk with Rico things just sorta went down hill from there and it was all because of her. He couldn't think. He couldn't concentrate. Not with her as his main focus.

He stumbled.

He spilled.

He cursed.

Now in the safe confinement of his home Gabe stalked to his room. He needed to lay down, relax and collect his thoughts.

So today was a bad day but maybe tomorrow would be better… yeah – _right_.

He repeated that same line over and over again since he first set eyes on her and the days just seemed to worsen.

With every bat of her lashes, every flip of her hair and every god damn time she walked past him, her hips swaying softly, hypnotizing him. Gabe knew his day would be another living hell.

"Damnit!" His words echoed around the four walls of his room. Throwing himself on the bed he loosened his tie, throwing it on the floor.

What was it about her that was driving him so crazy? Miley Stewart was just like every other girl he'd set his sights on. There was absolutely nothing special about her. So what if her hair had the shiniest brown locks he'd ever seen before. So what that her eyes sparkled when she smiled. Who the hell gave a damn that when she was concentrating on something that she'd twirl her hair in loops around her finger only to tuck it behind her ear and seconds later repeat the process all over again.

WHO THE HELL CARED!

She wasn't a model – hell in his book she wasn't even a solid ten.

So why did he feel the need to have her?

"Because I always get what I want." He chanted to himself. Gabe always got what he wanted. Always. When he set his sights on something and put forth the effort in obtaining whatever it was, he always got it. No questions asked.

Miley could turn him down all she wanted but she couldn't say no forever. He would ware her down eventually, screw her like she deserved – getting her completely out of his system then move on to his next conquest.

Miley Stewart would be his!

Why? Because Gabriel Shane Lambody never lost!

* * *

Hannah Montana and all related characters © Disney


	8. Bonding time

**Neighbors**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Eight – Bonding time_

_Thank you for the feedback_

_And sorry for the wait, you know how it goes ... life, writers block, lost inspiration blah blah blah_

_So enjoy this and I'll try to start on chapter 9 :)_

_

* * *

_

Sitting indian style on her couch Miley slurped another noodle into her mouth. The television was on playing re runs of Seinfeld but she was hardly paying attention. Only one thing was on her mind, Oliver and that kiss.

How good it felt to have his lips pressed against her own. Her toes curling at the friction from the slightest touch. It was a kiss made for the movies – until she slapped him.

Miley was never one to dwell in denial. Life was too short for that. She admitted, she's attracted to Oliver. Ever since she laid eyes on him wrapped in that damn sheet. He was however a jerk, which helped keep her mind on track.

Monday had come and gone but not without a hitch, Miley had to tell Marcy about what happened but of course Marcy had little to say about it, "Darling I don't take no for an answer. Remember we've got three weeks to get the ball rolling, don't let me down."

Coming up with a way to get Oliver's name on the dotted line proved harder than she initially thought it would be. She went to Larry for advice but he couldn't help her. He did apologize for Oliver though, "Doll face I'm so sorry. I had no clue Oliver would do that. He's a good man trust me but sometimes he acts before he thinks-"

Politely she cut him off. After all it wasn't Larry that needed to apologize.

"Dr. Lillian Truscott speaking, how may I help you?" In times like this, it was only one person Miley could go to.

"Lilly it's me."

"Miley oh my gosh hi! I've missed you so much and I've got so much to tell you. You'll never guess what happened to Jackson."

"Slow down Lilly, one thing at a time." Miley smiled into the phone. It was good to hear from her best friend again but honestly when everything was coming out together making one big word_,_ it was enough to rattle anyone's brain.

"Sorry, so how've you been? Tell me everything."

From there Miley went on retelling everything that happened in her short week. Her first day learning about everyone, a few of their dirty little secrets included. Oliver. Larry. Gabe. The kiss they shared and her attraction. Oliver.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Here I am healing people and you've met two guys. Both drop dead gorgeous dying for your attention," Miley could practically see the smirk stretching across her friend's face, "I've got nothing on you." Lilly joked. It wouldn't matter if Lilly were in Miley's shoes, she had eyes for Jackson since freshman year of high school and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. Now if only her pig headed brother could open his eyes.

"Lucky me." Miley said dryly.

"I say you go upstairs bust this Oliver's door down and ravage him. So when he comes to you have him sign." Lilly giggled.

If only it could be that easy, and not whorish … Miley might have considered it.

"Are you done?" Miley asked and after Lilly calmed down she went on to ask, "What should I do?"

"I honestly don't know. Why doesn't he want to sign?"

"I never asked."

"Well that's what you need to do. Then when you get your answer spin it for all its good qualities. I mean who wouldn't want to be a rock star?"

"You're right," Miley said, putting the phone between her ear and shoulder to scoop more noodles from her bowl. "If I had his voice-" Miley looked toward her door were a light knocking was coming from. "Hold on."

It wasn't a surprise to find him standing on the other side of her door. She had a hunch. "What do you want?"

"Is that how you greet your guest?"

"The unwanted ones, yes."

"Uh huh…" Oliver nodded slowly, "So are you gonna let me in or not?"

"Let me call you back." Miley said into the phone, only to have Lilly ask her a million questions in return. "No, I'll call you back. Miss you too bye." She didn't welcome him warmly, only leaving the door open for him as she walked back over to the couch to put her phone on the coffee table.

"Boyfriend?" Oliver asked, after closing the door to lean against it.

"Not that it's any of your business but no, my best friend."

Oliver nodded, walking closer to the couch. "Does he know about us?"

"There is no us." Miley stated, getting up from the couch to take her bowl to the sink. Oliver following her along.

"You know he's probably in love with you right?"

"I highly doubt that."

"But he is 90% of the time one half of a different sex friendship is in love with the other. It's a fact, read it in a book." Miley had to restrain from pulling a shocked face, instead she walked back to the couch.

"It reads."

Oliver shrugged sitting down beside her, "Occasionally, you know … when I'm not assaulting people with my penis." He gave her a cheeky smile and she had to resist the urge to punch him.

"Well I know this for a fact because my best friend just so happens to be in love with my older brother."

Miley swore she could have died from the look on Oliver's face. His brows nearly lifted ten inches on his face and his eyes grew the size of saucers. "And my best friend also happens to be a _girl_."

"Oh." Oliver felt like the butt end of some big joke. He felt stupid for bringing it on himself.

"So is there any other reason you're here? Y'know besides accusing my non gay- non guy – best friend of being in love with me?"

It was rare for Oliver to blush, but sitting here in her living room he was doing it madly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No you really shouldn't have."

"Look," he cleared his throat, it was time to do what he came to do and hopefully move on, hopefully to her bedroom. "Saturday at the park, I shouldn't have did what I did. I wasn't thinking and I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you." Oliver smiled. This wasn't going to be as hard as he thought. "If you agree to sign with MSR."

Oliver scoffed, "then I guess I'm not forgiven. I already told you I'm not signing."

"Why not?" Miley asked, he was young, he was hot, and he had talent why in the world would he not want it?

"What for? So I can sell out and have my music go to waste. They'll just twist and turn it into some pop bullshit." Oliver shook his head, "I don't think so."

"You know you're missing out on a once in a lifetime opportunity." Miley said, just to clarify things up a bit. Once she told Marcy the news, she was sure the woman would scrap the offer never to give him another chance.

"Who said I wanted it in the first place?"

His tone rash as he let the words slip from his lips. Catching her attention, something was off she didn't know what but she found herself wanting to know. Maybe Oliver had another side to him like in those teen movies where the mysterious guy had a sensitive side just aching to get out. "Then what do you want?"

"To be a porn star."

Maybe not.

"You're an idiot you know that." This time she didn't have to stop herself from punching him, she did.

"You know for a girl, you hit amazingly strong." Oliver laughed, taking her balled fist in his hands, "I bet you have hook that would kill."

Miley snatched her hand away. "Look Oliver-"

"Oh so you actually know my name," His smiled grew. "And here I thought my parents had it wrong all along. I was so sure it was jerk."

Miley didn't bother to respond. Not when she didn't have to deal with it in the first place, "May I ask why your still in my apartment. Don't you have like, a girl, or something waiting for you upstairs."

"Jealous?"

Like you wouldn't believe, was her body's first reaction. "Not in this life time."

"Right." Oliver knowingly said, stretching the word out to its maximum.

"Just get out."

"Why would I do that when I can spend my evening with you," he looked around her living room, "watching re runs and," he looked to her coffee table and the piles of paper that lay there, "doing work."

Oliver lifted a sheet of the top pile, "So what do we do with these. File them somewhere or what?"

Miley snatched the paper from his hand, "None of your business. Seriously you can get out."

"I know I can but I chose not to." Oliver said, leaning in so that his face was inches from hers. Miley mind flashed back to the park. This time he smelled like spice –maybe it was that axe cologne that men wore- she didn't know but whatever it was it was drawing her in.

Oliver paused, seeing if she would go any farther. He was dying to touch her lips again.

"Would you just kiss me already!" Oliver sighed after sometime. Usually girls never made him wait but once again Miley was proving to not be just some other girl.

"No."

The look on Oliver's face said it all. It matched exactly with Gabe's the night at the club. What was with the guys in New York? Haven't they ever heard the word no before.

"I think you should go." Miley said, moving away from him and going over to the door to hold it open for him.

Oliver blinked, his eyes blank. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"But-" Oliver said, walking towards the door. Still finding it hard to believe that she was throwing him out. Girls loved him. They never threw him out. "But-"

"But nothing." Miley said slamming the door shut in his face.

* * *

Hannah Montana and all related characters © Disney


End file.
